neo_genesis_the_lost_nexusfandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar
A year is a measure of time which lasts 360 days in Esortia. The dates are written as follows: (day), (date) day of (month), (year) Ex. Frodus'', 25th day of Desnos, AG 3015'' The following are the names of the twelve months in a year: # Sypheros (January) # Zarantyr (February) # Olarune (March) # Desnos (April) # Erastus (May) # Lamasho (June) # Kuthona (July) # Arodus (August) # Sarenith (September) # Calistrol (October) # Abadios (November) # Dravego (December) The following are the names of the seven days in a week: # Mundus (Monday) # Rondus (Tuesday) # Celdus (Wednesday) # Tesdus (Thursday) # Frodus (Friday) # Lerodus (Saturday) # Sondus (Sunday) There are a number of different holidays that are celebrated throughout Esortia during these months. Sypheros Sypheros is the first of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to January. Sypheros is the season of Rebirth. Annual Events during Sypheros # 1st of Morning Star: New Life Festival is celebrated in Tamriel. Zarantyr Zaratyr is the second of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to February. Zaratyr is the season of Love. Annual Events during Zaratyr # 2nd of Sun's Dawn: Mad Pelagius Day is celebrated. (Breton holiday). It is often boasted that it was his time in High Rock that drove him mad. Olarune Olarune is the third of the 12 months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to March. Olarune is the season of Courage. Annual Events during Olarune # 7th of First Seed: First Planting is celebrated across Tamriel: A time to set aside past differences and to begin anew. Desnos Desnos is the fourth of the 12 months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to April. Desnos is the season of Luck. Annual Events during Desnos # 1st of Rain's Hand: Gardtide (Breton holiday) is celebrated in Tamarilyn Point. It is considered to be very similar to Flower Day. Erastus Erastus is the fifth of the 12 months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to May. Erastus is the season of Prosperity. Annual Events during Erastus # 1st of Second Seed: Rite of Vigyld practiced by the Psijic Order. Lamasho Lamasho is the sixth of the 12 months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to June. Lamasho is the season of Hope. Annual Events during Lamasho # 1st of Mid Year: Drigh R'Zimb is a traditional Redguard holiday worshiping the Sun. Kuthona Kuthona is the seventh of the 12 months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to July. Kuthona is the season of Health. Annual Events during Kuthona # 10th of Sun's Height: Merchants' Festival is held, every shop owner except the Mages Guild traditionally lowers their prices by at least half. Arodus Arodus is the eighth of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to August. Arodus is also the season of Purity. Annual Events during Arodus # 2nd of Last Seed: Day of Maiden Katrica is celebrated in Ayasofya, to show their appreciation of a warrior that saved them. Sarenith Sarenith is the ninth of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to September. Sarenith is the season of Peace. Annual Events during Sarenith # 1st of Hearthfire: The Rites of Moawita practiced by the Psijic Order. Calistrol Calistrol is the tenth of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to October. Calistrol is the season of Protection. Annual Events during Calistrol # 5th of Frost Fall: Dirij Tereur is celebrated in the Alik'r Desert. Abadios Abadios is the eleventh of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to November. Abadios is the season of WIsdom. Annual Events during Abadios # 2nd of Sun's Dusk: The Gauntlet. Boethiah's summoning day. Dravego Dravego is the final month of the 12 Months in the Esortia universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to December. Dravego is the season of Order. Annual Events during Dravego # 15th of Evening Star: North Wind's Prayer is celebrated.